O diário de Nadja: Um novo dia chegou
by Bestofrafa
Summary: O aniversario de 15 anos de Nadja esta chegando e sua mãe resolve dar um baile e ela relata tudo em seu diário que ganhara de Oscar. Ela fala de sua família, dos sentimentos por Francis e Keith que começaram a mudar, com sua aproximação de Oscar nas tardes que passavam juntos em Vienna, do que passara sentir pelo próprio Oscar, e da dança flamenca que fizera para ele.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Bestofrafa

**Categoria: **Ashita no Nadja

**Classificação: **K+

**Genero: **Romance, Amizade

**Casal: **Nadja/Oscar, Colette/Albert

**Resumo: **POV. O aniversario de 15 anos de Nadja esta chegando e sua mãe resolve dar um grande baile para comemorar e ela relata tudo em seu diário que ganhara de Oscar, quando o rapaz fora mandado buscar-la em Londres e a vê dançar ballet. Nos relatos, ela fala de sua família e passeios, dos sentimentos por Francis e Keith que começaram a mudar, com sua aproximação de Oscar nas tardes que passavam juntos em Vienna, do que passara sentir pelo próprio Oscar, e da dança flamenca que fizera para ele e a declaração em meio à chuva, as vésperas de seu baile de aniversario. Nadja & Oscar. Ashita no Nadja pertence a Izumi Todo, apenas a fic é minha.

**O Diário de Nadja: Um novo dia Chegou**

_**Década de 1900, Março.**_

**Música: Étoile-Ashita no Nadja**

_Meu nome é Nadja Applefield Preminger e tenho quase 15 anos. Bom, hoje foi um dia cheio de novidades, então vou começar a contar minha história. Já se passaram quase dois anos desde que me juntei a Compania Dandelion, após receber uma mala com um diário e um vestido, descobri que minha querida mãe estava viva, e ai fugi do Orfanato após um incêndio, onde fui perseguida por dois detetives que estavam atrás de meu broche e fui viajando e dançando pela Europa, passando pela Espanha, onde aprendi Flamenco, na França, onde ganhei uma caixinha de musica, na Áustria, onde enfim descobri ser herdeira dos Premingers e lá, tive que provar ser a verdadeira Nadja e conhecendo muitas pessoas que me ajudaram, como o jornalista Harvey Livingston, que me ajudara ate o final, fazendo reportagens e conseguindo uma pista, o estudante Cristian Strand, que me ajudou a descobrir a origem do símbolo do meu anel, a professora Anselma e a srta. Carmem, que me ensinaram Flamenco , Leonard e Tierry, dois nobres que sempre me ajudaram nas festas, o Lojista de Cherbourhg, que me entregou uma caixinha de musica que era de minha mãe, e... Os nobres Francis e Keith Harcourt. Esses dois últimos, sempre me salvavam. Keith me salvara quando fugi do incêndio do Orfanato e descobri que ele era o ladrão Rosa Negra, que roubava dos ricos para dar aos pobres e sempre aparecia como Rosa Negra para me salvar. Francis foi com quem dancei minha primeira valsa, que é a musica da minha caixinha e a mesma que a mamãe dançou com meu pai. Ele também sempre esteve comigo, gentil e fora ele que me levara ate Vienna, na mansão dos Premingers. Desde então, sempre houve a indecisão de quem eu gostava. Francis ou Keith? No fim da jornada, finalmente reencontrei minha mãe e provei ser Nadja, após Rosemary, minha ex melhor amiga do orfanato, que se passara por mim, desistir. Colette Preminger, uma nobre é minha mãe e meu pai era Raymond Colville, um músico. Os dois se casaram contra a vontade de meu avo, Earl Preminger, ao se conhecerem e dançarem no baile e depois ele virar seu professor. Eles fugiram para a França, mas ele morrera e eu e minha mãe ficamos doentes. Eu fui levada a um orfanato com meu broche, por ordens de meu avô e dita como falecida a minha mãe, que se casara novamente com o conde Albert Walltimüller. Mas como ela não poderia mais ter filhos e meu tio, Herman, fora deserdado por causa de seus atos malvados, meu avô contratara dois detetives para irem atrás de mim no orfanato, 12 anos depois, mas eles acabaram fazendo um trato com Herman, para sumirem comigo e ele poder ser o sucessor. Mas após muitas aventuras com a compania Dandelion, e com a ajuda de todos meus novos amigos, consegui desmascarar Herman e provar minha legitimidade e após dizer que queria continuar com a Compania Dandelion, minha mãe aceitara. Keith e Francis estavam lá e conversamos ate chegarmos ao acordo de esperarmos um tempo, antes de eu decidir quem eu amo. Já se passaram dois anos e nunca mais nos vimos, e ainda não decidi nada._

_Bom, hoje eu e a Compania Dandelion estamos em Paris, França. Eu estava aqui deitada em cima do enorme carro mecânico, observando o dia e escrevendo em você, diário. Já era começo da tarde e o céu estava azul e ensolarado, já era quase primavera. Daqui podia ver a Rita brincando com a boneca que o Kennousuke fizera, ao lado de Creme e Chocolate, os dois leõezinhos branco e preto. Ela já esta com 8 anos e continua como a domadora de leões. Kennousuke estava treinando com sua espada, cortando alguns galhos, treinando sua próxima performance de samurai. A Sylvia, nossa cantora, estava cantarolando alguma coisa enquanto esquentava a água do chá e a vovó Anna estava na mesa ao ar livre fazendo alguns chapéus que umas damas encomendaram. O nosso Chefe George, o Homem Forte, estava fazendo alguns ajustes no motor do carro, Abel, nosso Pierrot, estava treinando alguns malabarismos. Podia ouvir uma leve melodia no ar e vejo Thomas, nosso violinista, tocando uma musica que logo me recordo. Então começo a cantarolar minha canção de ninar, composta pelo meu falecido pai, Raymond: Étoile._

Sobre o bosque tranqüilo canta e resplandece uma estrela  
>Fala de amor sua bela canção<br>oscila no pasto com o vento  
>Todo pássaro e criança estão<br>nos braços de sua mãe  
>E aquele jardim de nossos sonhos<br>guarda uma flor que ainda cresce  
>O sol está passando por nós, mas em minha mão guardo seus raios<br>São para você, são para você  
>dorme agora<br>meu pequeno filho.

_É uma musica que ele compôs para mim, quando eu era bebe e morava com meus pais na França. Sempre soube a letra e cantava para as outras crianças no Orfanato Applefield ou quando queria acalma os outros. Lembro que eu e Rosemary cantávamos juntas para as outras crianças, eu sinto falta da Rosemary. Nós éramos amigas desde bebes, no orfanato, eu fingia ser sua cavaleira, enquanto ela era a Princesa. Mas agora já passou, hora de sorrir. Eu não mudei muito, continuo com os mesmos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, agora mais compridos, sempre usando meu vestido favorito, o uniforme do orfanato Applefield e ainda adoro escalar arvores e dançar. Poucos minutos depois de eu descer do carro, uma carruagem se aproximara de onde eu e a Compania Dandelion estávamos acampando. De dentro, saíra o mordomo da família Preminger, que abrira a porta e estendera a mão para uma mulher usando roupas rosa sociais, com um chapéu, a Sra. Hilda Colorado, que eu me lembro vagamente dos poucos dias que passei com minha mãe na Áustria. Hilda é ex-esposa do meu tio Herman, e é uma mulher boa e gentil, de cabelos verdes escuros. O mordomo e tia Hilda se aproximaram de nós, que estávamos tomando chá na mesa ao ar livre._

_Chefe George-Sim, desejam algo?_

_Mordomo-Com licença, srta. Nadja Preminger?_

_Eu me sobressaltei da cadeira._

_Nadja-S-sim?_

_A tia Hilda se aproximou sorrindo._

_Hilda-Oh, é um prazer finalmente conhecer a verdadeira Nadja._

_E ela me cumprimentou com um beijo em cada bochecha, que eu retribui, e depois me abraçou._

_Hilda-Você é igualzinha a sua mãe, Colette._

_Vovó Anna-Sentem-se, vou servir mais chá._

_E vovó e Sylvia se levantaram indo preparar mais chá._

_Nadja-Hum, a senhora esta passeando aqui na França?_

_Hilda-Oh não, viemos ate aqui ao sabermos que a Compania Dandelion iria vir para cá. Fomos mandados por sua mãe e seu avô._

_Nadja-O vovô Earl? Aconteceu algo?_

_Eu estranhei, pois o vovô ainda deveria estar irritado por eu ter ido embora durante o baile em que eu fui anunciada como a herdeira da família Preminger._

_Hilda-Não querida, esta tudo bem. Seu aniversario é no mês que vem e sua família quer dar um enorme baile para comemorar seus 15 anos. E então a Colette pediu que viéssemos aqui pedir permissão a Compania para você poder ir a Vienna conosco, porque você terá algumas aulas de etiqueta. E então, o que me diz?_

_Eu fiquei feliz e abri um enorme sorriso, afinal seria meu primeiro aniversario ao lado de minha mãe, mas e a compania? Logo iríamos viajar de novo e eu deveria treinar novos estilos de dança. Mas o chefe George falara por mim, se levantando e sorrindo, enquanto cumprimentava Hilda._

_George-Não vejo problema nisso pequena Nadja, nós estávamos mesmo pensando em tirar algumas semanas de férias._

_Anna-Isso mesmo, e não se faz 15 anos todo dia querida._

_Nadja-Ah pessoal, obrigada!_

_George-Mas que tal uma ultima apresentação antes das férias?_

_Todos-Claro!_

_A tia Hilda se despediu de mim sorrindo e disse que viria me pegar após a apresentação. Eu então já deixei arrumada minha mala, com meu caleidoscópio que ganhei de Keith, o diário de minha mãe, meu guarda-chuva, minha caixinha de musica e algumas roupas, entre elas, os vestidos de baile que usei. A tropa Dandelion toda me abraçava, pois iria ficar um mês longe deles e iríamos sentir saudades. Eles me entregaram uma carta que fizeram para mim onde o Creme e o Chocolate estamparam com a marca das patinhas. A vovó então costurou um presente para mim: Um tutu novo, cor de rosa, lindo. Ela já deveria ter visto em sua bola de cristal que eu iria embora. Kennousuke e Rita me entregaram uma boneca igual a mim, que Kennousuke fizera com a ajuda dela. O chefe George e o Abel me entregaram um buquê de rosas cor de rosas e Sylvia e Thomas cantaram uma musica para mim. _

_Nós terminamos de montar o palco e de arrumar as coisas para a apresentação. O publico começava a chegar por causa dos panfletos que havíamos espalhado mais cedo e eu já sentia aquele friozinho na barriga, antes dos shows, e então vi a Tia Hilda se aproximar com seu filho, Oscar Colorado. Segundo a mamãe, ele é um rapaz de 19 anos, de cabelos verdes claros na altura do ombro e olhos verde escuro. Ele me parece bem gentil, educado e intelectual, apesar de eu nunca ter conversado com ele. _

_Hilda-Nadja, esse é meu querido filho Oscar Colorado. Oscar, essa é a verdadeira Nadja Preminger, filha de Colette._

_Eu corei quando ele se aproximara de mim, com um sorriso gentil no rosto, pegara minha mão e a beijara._

_Oscar-É um prazer conhecer-la Srta. Nadja._

_Nadja-É um prazer conhecer-lo também._

_Hilda rira, enquanto ia falar com a vovó Anna ao ver alguns chapéus que ela fizera. _

_Oscar-E você é a bailarina da Compania?_

_Eu sorri cheia de orgulho da Compania._

_Nadja-Sou sim, há quase dois anos._

_Oscar-Deve ser ótimo viajar pelo mundo, dançando e conhecendo gente nova._

_Nadja-É maravilhoso!_

Sobre o bosque tranquilo canta e resplandece uma estrela  
>Num barco sobre as ondas que refletem a luz da lua<br>Uma ovelha delicada ainda não quer partir  
>E desenha para você um dia feliz<br>para amanhã poder te ver novamente  
>Minhas pálpebras se fecham, mas meus versos continuam cantando<br>São para você, são para você  
>dorme agora<br>meu pequeno filho. 

_Ele então mexera no bolso interno de seu paletó e tirara um embrulho vermelho, me entregando._

_Oscar-É algo que eu e a tia Colette compramos para você Espero que goste._

_Eu abri o embrulho delicado e retangular e adivinha? Era um diário, para ser mais exata, esse na qual estou escrevendo agora. Lindo e todo prateado. _

_Oscar-Gostou? Como a maioria das jovens da sua idade escreve em um, eu pensei que você pudesse gostar._

_Nadja-Oh Oscar, adorei, obrigada._

_Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta, indo guardar o presente lá dentro. O espetáculo já havia começado, com o George fazendo seu numero juntamente com Abel, Sylvia e Vovó, cantando e dançando uma musica alegre da Compania. Rita tinha acabado de fazer seu numero com os bamboles e os leõezinhos. Ainda ia demorar um pouco para eu entrar no palco e Thomas tocava uma musica suave, enquanto o publico valsava ali. Eu estava atrás do palco, perto das arvores, já com meu tutu rosa, e comecei a valsar sozinha, sem conseguir ficar parada. Eu rodopiava no ritmo da musica, sozinha, quando senti alguém se aproximar e vi o Oscar._

_Oscar-Valsando sozinha?_

_Eu me assustei, e fiquei vermelha, parando no lugar, meus braços no ar, como se eu estivesse com alguém._

_Nadja-Hehe, eu não consegui ficar parada._

_Oscar-A senhorita se importa de valsar comigo?_

_Eu sorri, ainda vermelha e aceitei, colocando minha mão sobre a dele. Me senti um pouco estranha, pois as vezes que valsei, foram com Francis ou Keith. Mas Oscar valsava bem, sempre gentil. Ele tinha uma mão em minha cintura e a outra segurando a minha mão. Eu olhei para ele, que tinha uma expressão serena e sorri mantendo meus olhos azuis nos seus, verdes. Valsamos ali atrás do palco, rodopiando no lugar e Sylvia nos observava com um sorriso discreto que eu não entendi, mas retribui. A musica terminara e todos aplaudiram Thomas. Eu e Oscar fizemos uma reverencia._

_Nadja-Obrigada pela valsa. Agora tenho que ir, sou aproxima._

_Oscar-Eu é que agradeço._

_George me anunciara como a próxima e eu fui em direção as cortinas vermelhas do palco. Eu apresentei uma coreografia de Ballet que tinha treinado mais cedo e durante a apresentação, pude notar Oscar no meio do publico, sorrindo, junto com sua mãe. Senti meu coração acelerar, mas continuei a sorrir, me concentrando na apresentação, fazendo alguns Balances e Posés e indo para os Deboules e terminando na pose de Attitude. Recebemos muitos aplausos e elogios, faturando bastante quando o Creme e o Chocolate voltaram com os chapéus cheios de dinheiro. _

_Eu peguei minha mala e me despedi de todos, enquanto era esmagada em um abraço do George e a tia Hilda conversava com a vovó._

_George-Minha pequena Nadja, vou sentir saudades!_

_Nadja-Eu também!_

_Sylvia-Curta bastante seu aniversario Nadja._

_Nadja-Aaah Sylvia._

_Eu e Sylvia nos abraçamos, ela sempre fora minha conselheira, uma irmã mais velha. Senti alguém puxar a barra do meu vestido e vi Rita._

_Rita-Nadjaaaa, volta logo!_

_Nadja-Pode deixar Rita!_

_E lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e fiz carinho no Creme e no Chocolate. Tive que conter meu risinho ao ver Kennousuke encostado em um canto, fazendo biquinho. Eu fui ate ele e me despedi com um toque de mãos e depois me despedi de Thomas, que me abraçara. Abel, antes de me abraçar, fizera uns pequenos malabarismos, me fazendo rir. Eu fui ate onde a vovó e a tia Hilda estavam para me despedir da vovó._

_Nadja-Vovó..._

_Ela me abraçara com um enorme sorriso, sua bola de cristal ao lado._

_Vovó-Logo nós nos veremos querida. Muita coisa boa esta para acontecer nos próximos dias._

_Então, combinamos de nos encontrar em Vienna mesmo e após eu me despedir de todos, entrei na carruagem com a Tia Hilda e Oscar, em direção a Vienna, Áustria._

Sobre o bosque tranquilo canta e resplandece uma estrela  
>Sua luz está na escuridão<br>quente iluminando a noite  
>Ela guiará sua viagem noturna que agora procederá<br>mostrando o caminho de casa  
>Apesar de que pareça tão longe de alcançar<br>O mundo unido em sonhos está cantando comigo estes versos  
>São para você, são para você<br>dorme agora  
>meu pequeno filho.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nadja's diary: A new day has come**

_**Década de 1900, Março.**_

**Música: I Was Here-Lady Antebellum**

Você vai me notar  
>Eu deixarei minha marca<br>Como iniciais esculpidas em um velho carvalho  
>Aguarde e verá <p>

_Querido Diário, hoje nós fizemos uma longa viagem da França ate a Áustria. Dentro da carruagem, estava eu, tia Hilda e Oscar. Oscar passara parte da viajem concentrado na leitura de um livro e tia Hilda me contava como iam às coisas na família, enquanto eu contava sobre minhas ultimas viagens. Tia Hilda dissera que o tio Herman continuava preso devido a tudo que tinha feito contra a família e ao ter tentado me matar. Mamãe e meu padrasto Albert continuavam bem e felizes morando em sua mansão, perto da mansão do meu avô, Duque Preminger e o vovô continuava impossível e rigoroso._

_Nadja-E... A senhora tem noticias do Sr. Francis Harcourt ou do Rosa Negra?_

_Foi difícil fazer essa pergunta. Fazia quase dois anos que eu não via nenhum dos gêmeos, desde o baile em que eu dissera que iria seguir viajem com a Compania Dandelion. Houve um silencio dentro da carruagem e pude senti o olhar de Oscar sobre mim. Afinal, não era segredo que eu e Francis éramos muito ligados._

_Hilda-Bom, o Rosa Negra nunca mais apareceu e o herdeiro dos Harcourts continua em Londres, trabalhando com o pai e fazendo caridade. Mas não, não tive noticias._

_Nadja-Ah._

_Oscar-Você e o Sr. Francis já se conhecem há um tempo, não é?_

_Nadja-Ah sim, eu o conheci durante um baile e depois ele me ajudou muito, principalmente a encontrar minha mãe durante minha viajem._

_Hilda-Francis é um jovem extremamente inteligente e gentil, sempre preocupado com a família e as pessoas ao seu redor._

_Eu sorri ao ouvir a descrição de Francis, mas senti um aperto no coração. Ele estava tão longe, Inglaterra... Oscar notou o meu silencio e apertara minha mão discretamente. Eu me espantei com o ato, arregalando os olhos, mas não retirei sua mão. Ele então mudara de assunto._

_Oscar-A senhora que vai ficar encarregada das aulas de etiqueta da Srta. Nadja?_

_Hilda-Oh sim, a Colette me pedira para dar as aulas em sua casa, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda filho, eu vou estar ocupada com os preparativos do baile, você se incomodaria de me ajudar?_

_Oscar-De forma alguma mãe, não tenho muito trabalho agora._

_Nadja-Com licença, mas como seriam as aulas de etiqueta?_

_Hilda-Bom, são coisas como tomar chá, regras de jantares, como se portar em publico, valsa, apesar de que você sabe dançar..._

_Oscar-Em que posso ajudar?_

_Hilda-Gostaria que você a ajudasse com a valsa e com algumas regras de etiqueta._

_Eu sorri olhando a paisagem pela janela, ao me imaginar valsando. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3... Ah, a valsa é linda._

_Oscar-Será um prazer ajudar. _

Talvez eu escreva como Twain  
>Talvez eu pinte como Van Gogh,<br>Cure o resfriado comum  
>Eu não sei, mas estou pronto para começar<br>Porque no fundo eu sei 

_O sol começava a se por no horizonte e faltava pouco para chegarmos a Vienna. Tia Hilda havia adormecido, Oscar tinha voltado à atenção a seu livro e eu mexia no meu caleidoscópio, olhando com ele para a paisagem, formando vários fragmentos de imagens alaranjadas e depois olhei com ele para Oscar, que estava sentado ao meu lado. Só então percebi que ele olhava de volta e eu fiquei vermelha, pedindo desculpas. Ele riu baixinho e disse que não tinha problema. Eu então resolvi conversar com ele, enquanto continuava a observá-lo pelo caleidoscópio._

_Nadja-Você mora em Vienna também?_

_Oscar-Sim, eu moro na mansão Colorado com minha mãe, perto dos Preminger._

_Ele deixara seu livro de lado e me fitara, seus olhos verdes nos meus azuis, e então eu abaixei o caleidoscópio._

_Oscar-Você é igualzinha a tia Colette em um quadro que eu vi._

_Nadja-Hehehe, obrigada._

Eu quero fazer algo importante  
>Dizer algo diferente<br>Algo que chame a atenção do mundo inteiro 

_Eu sorri feliz, já que eu admirava bastante minha mãe. Nós finalmente chegamos à entrada da mansão Waltmüller_, _de minha mãe e eu sorri animada. A mansão era branca com enormes portões à frente. Dava para ver o lindo jardim na frente, cheio de rosas e uma fonte. O mordomo descera, abrindo a porta de nossa carruagem e Oscar descera primeiro, estendendo a mão para sua mãe e depois para mim. Eu desci e corri ate a entrada, onde a porta se abriu e uma mulher linda, de cabelos loiros presos em um coque elegante, olhos azuis e um vestido azul e chapéu aparecera. Minha mãe, Colette Preminger. Eu corri para seus braços._

_Nadja-Mamãe!_

_Colette-Oh minha Nadja!_

_Nós terminamos de nos abraçar e ela me olhou, sorrindo._

_Colette-Você cresceu tanto desde a ultima vez, esta tão bonita._

_Ndja-Hehe, obrigada mamãe._

_Colette-Oh, Hilda, obrigada por ter ido ate Parias._

_As duas se cumprimentaram e tia Hilda sorriu._

_Hilda-Foi um prazer._

_Colette-E obrigada a você também Oscar querido, e por ter escolhido o presente para Nadja._

_Oscar se aproximara da mamãe, lhe cumprimentando e sorrindo._

_Oscar-Não foi nada tia._

_Colette-Bom, vamos entrar por que quero saber as novidades._

_Nós fomos ate a sala, um lugar lindo e espaçoso, com varias poltronas e uma mesinha. Havia um tapete e vários quadros espalhados pelas paredes claras. As enormes janelas estavam cobertas por cortinas. Nós nos sentamos nos sofás e uma das empregadas viera servir o chá._

_Hilda-E cadê o Albert?_

_Colette-Está resolvendo alguns assuntos de negocio, mas daqui a pouco estará de volta._

_Nadja-E como ele esta?_

_Apesar de ele não ser meu pai, era meu padrasto e eu sabia que ele era um homem gentil e que fora amigo de infância da mamãe._

_Colette-Ele esta bem, feliz com a noticia que você iria vir para cá. Mas e como esta a Compania Dandelion?_

_Eu sorri, lembrando da ultima apresentação._

_Nadja-Esta todo mundo ótimo e mandaram lembranças._

_Após nos quatro conversarmos e contar as novidades, tia Hilda e Oscar pediram licença e se retiraram._

_Hilda-Adeus querida Nadja e Colette. Voltaremos amanha para começarmos as aulas._

_Oscar-Adeus tia Colette. Foi um prazer Nadja._

_Ele então beijara minha mão e saíra com sua mãe._

_Colette-Então vou te levar ate seu quarto._

_Eu sorri para minha mãe e ela me acompanhou junto de uma das empregadas. Nós subimos uma enorme escadaria e passamos por um corredor cheio de portas, com uma janela no fim. Ela parou perto de uma delas._

_Colette-Esse é seu quarto. Fica em frente ao meu._

_E ela abriu a porta e me mostrou meu antigo quarto. As paredes eram em tons de amarelo e havia uma cama enorme de dossel. Do lado havia uma mesinha de cabeceira com um abajur. Havia uma janela enorme com cortinas, que levava a sacada. Havia um guarda-roupa, uma penteadeira e pequenas poltronas espalhadas. Eu me sentei na cama junto com minha mãe, tirando meu chapéu e comecei a desfazer minha mala._

_Colette-Oh, são os vestidos que você usou? Que lindos!_

_Um deles era branco e azul com estampas de rosas azuis._

_Nadja-Esse eu usei em um baile na casa dos Gonzáles. Foram Leonardo e Tierry que mandaram fazer._

_Havia um outro, branco com detalhes rosa e uma rosa cor de rosa. _

_Colette-E esse aqui, se eu me lembro bem, é o vestido que eu usei no meu primeiro baile, certo?_

_Nadja-Certissima. Eu o usei no meu primeiro baile na Mansão Harcourt e depois que a Rosemary o rasgou, eu o refiz e o usei de novo._

_Colette-Ficou lindo filha._

_Junto com os dois vestidos de baile, estavam os tutus e roupas de dança que eu usava na compania Dandelion, o rosa e azul, o vestido vermelho de Flamenco, a roupa da Tirolesa e meus uniformes Applefield. Lá na mala estavam os dois diários, a caixinha de musica, meu guarda-chuva e meu caleidoscópio. Mamãe sorriu ao ver o seu antigo diário e o meu novo._

_Colette-Você gostou de seu novo diário?_

_Nadja-Sim, obrigada mamãe. Antes eu escrevia no seu._

_Colette-Foi idéia do Oscar, nós fomos à loja juntos e ele que escolheu. E isso é um caleidoscópio? O que o Keith lhe deu?_

_Nadja-Ele me deu. Era da mãe dele._

_Mamãe pegou a caixinha de musica sorrindo, a abriu e a Waltz 5 começara a tocar, e nós nos perdemos em lembranças. _

_Colette-Ah... O meu primeiro baile._

_Minha mãe me abraçava, enquanto ambas sorriamos._

_Nadja-Me conte mais mamãe._

_Colette-Ah, o meu primeiro baile foi aos 16 anos lá na mansão Preminger. O salão e a entrada estavam todas iluminadas e decoradas, carros chegando e eu usei aquele vestido que te dei, e dancei com vários homens. Um deles foi o Sr. Alphonse Jean Maley, que era um pintor e naquela noite estava na mansão mostrando seu trabalho. Depois dancei com o Senhor Conde Capuletti e o professor Harrison. Eu me lembro que mais tarde, eu fiquei cansada e fui ate a sacada observa as estrelas e tomar um ar._

_Nadja-Foi ai que você conheceu o papai? Como ele era?_

_Colette sorrindo-Foi lá. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Ele era muito gentil e dedicado a sua musica e a família. Eu ouvi uma musica de piano vindo de algum lugar. Foi ai que eu vi seu pai, Raymond, tocando um piano em uma sala vazia. Nós nos conhecemos então e dançamos nossa primeira valsa. Foi lindo._

_Então ouvimos alguém bater na porta e meu padrasto, Albert estava de volta. Ele é um homem de cabelos cor de mel e olhos cinzentos. Ele é gentil e ama bastante a mamãe e sempre a apoiou a me procurar. Ele se aproximou da mamãe e beijou sua testa._

_Albert-Ola querida._

_Colette-Oh querido, estava te esperando, Nadja acabou de chegar._

_Ele se aproximou de mim sorrindo e me abraçou._

_Albert-Ola Nadja, que bom ter-la aqui novamente._

_Nadja-Obrigada, eu também estou feliz de estar aqui._

_Nós três jantamos juntos, conversando e após o jantar, subi para meu quarto. Essa noite, antes de dormir, eu fui ate a sacada, mas não havia ninguém lá, como da ultima vez, então fechei as cortinas com um suspiro e me deitei._

Eu quero fazer algo melhor  
>Com o tempo que eu recebi<br>E eu quero tentar tocar alguns corações nesta vida  
>E deixar nada menos<br>Que deixar algo que diz que eu estive aqui


	3. Chapter 3

**Nadja's diary: A new day has come**

_**Década de 1900, Março.**_

**Música: A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton.**

Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade

Andando rápido

Rostos passaram

E eu estou perto de casa

_Querido diário, hoje foi meu primeiro dia aqui na mansão Walltimüller. A mamãe me acordou junto com a empregada, enquanto abriam as cortinas do meu quarto, deixando o sol entrar. Eu me espreguicei, enquanto saia da cama. Tinha dormido um pouco tarde, pensando na Sylvia, no George, no pessoal da Compania Dandelion. Fora que também sonhei com Francis e Keith. A mamãe se virou para a empregada, enquanto ela me conduzia ate o banheiro._

_Colette-Lucy, a senhora encomende roupas novas para minha filha hoje._

_Lucy-Sim senhora, vou agora mesmo._

_E ela se retirou. Eu tomei banho e vesti o uniforme do Orfanato Applefield e então me sentei no banquinho da penteadeira, onde minha mãe escovava meus cabelos._

_Colette-Acho que hoje mesmo chegam suas roupas novas filha._

_Eu sorri, enquanto ela prendia meus cabelos em um coque parecido com o seu._

_Nadja-Hoje eu vou começar as aulas de etiqueta com a tia Hilda?_

_Colette-Sim, logo após o café da manhã, devemos nos apressar._

_Ela terminou meu cabelo e descemos ate o salão para tomar café de mãos dadas. A mesa era enorme, apesar de que só nós duas estávamos lá. Havia salada de frutas, croissants, suco, chá e bolos. Eu não estava com muita fome, enquanto imaginava como seriam as aulas hoje, então apenas comi a salada de frutas e tomei o chá. _

_Colette-Animada para a aula?_

_Nadja-Estou sim, mas também um pouco nervosa._

_Colette-Vai dar tudo certo filha. _

_Nadja-Certo._

_Em seguida ao café, mamãe disse que iria resolver alguns assuntos, e que eu deveria ir até uma sala junto com a biblioteca, onde eu teria as aulas. Ela me deu um beijo no rosto me desejando uma boa aula e saiu._

_Nadja- Que manhã linda._

Sem expressão, olho para frente

Apenas percorrendo meu caminho

Percorrendo um caminho

Através da multidão

_Eu usava meu chapéu branco com o laço vermelho, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da mansão, indo para a biblioteca, aproveitando e vendo a paisagem verde do jardim pela janela, já despreocupada. Eu cheguei à porta e bati. Uma voz masculina respondeu para eu entrar e eu abri a porta, entrando e segurando meu chapéu,_

_Nadja-B-bom dia Oscar._

_Eu gaguejei e senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, afinal eu pensava que a tia Hilda fosse vir hoje. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, com um livro no colo, usando roupas sociais, em tons de cinza. _

_Oscar-Bom dia Nadja. Minha mãe esta um pouco ocupada com os detalhes do baile, então eu vim no lugar dela, tem algum problema?_

_Nadja-Não, i-imagina._

_Ele sorriu e eu sorri junto, sentindo meu coração acelerar._

_Oscar-Então vamos começar hoje pelos cumprimentos em publico. _

_Nós começamos e eu estava um pouco nervosa, de acabar fazendo tudo errado, mas esse sentimento foi embora, quando Oscar me dissera:_

_Oscar-Esta nervosa? Não fique, você esta indo bem. _

_Ele me ensinava como eu deveria cumprimentar as pessoas, os assuntos da qual falar, falando sobre alguns membros da família, quando uma das empregadas anunciara que era hora do chá. Quando chegamos ate a escadaria, para irmos ao jardim, Oscar fez uma reverencia e eu aceitei sua mão, enquanto descíamos as escadas como se fosse o dia do baile. No jardim, havia uma mesinha com chá e biscoitos. Oscar, como um perfeito cavalheiro me guiou ate minha cadeira e a empurrou gentilmente, antes de se sentar em sua própria. Lá ele me dava mais algumas dicas de postura, de como se portar a mesa. Nós tomávamos chá, enquanto conversávamos, ele me contando um pouco da infância dele, sempre ao ar livre brincando nos vastos jardins da Mansão ou lendo e eu, subindo em arvores por apostas e dançando pelos jardins Applefiels._

Eu preciso de você

Eu sinto sua falta

E agora eu me pergunto 

_Nadja-Está um dia lindo!_

_Oscar-Realmente._

_Eu me levantei da cadeira e dei mais dois passos em direção ao jardim, fitando a paisagem. Oscar então se levantou e fomos dar uma volta no jardim, eu correndo a frente e ele, um pouco atrás, sorrindo. Passamos por algumas arvores e havia uma pequena fonte com as bordas de cimento ali perto e eu subi, me equilibrando nas bordas._

_Oscar-Nadja, posso te perguntar algo?_

_Nadja-Claro._

_Oscar-Como é viajar pelo mundo?_

_Nadja-Você nunca viajou?_

_Oscar rindo-Já viajei para outros paises sim, mas é sempre a negócios._

_Nadja-Ah. É maravilhosa a sensação de liberdade, conhecer pessoas novas e aprender coisas com elas. Quando eu fui a Barcelona, havia uma senhora chamada Anselma, ela me ensinou a dançar Flamenco... _

_Oscar-Flamenco? Adoraria ver uma apresentação sua._

_Nadja-Hehe. Mas e você Oscar? O que você gosta de fazer?_

_Oscar segurava uma de minhas mãos enquanto eu me equilibrava na borda da fonte._

_Oscar-Eu gosto de passar algum tempo lendo, ou ir a bailes._

_Nadja-Você gosta?_

_Oscar-Claro, eu gosta de valsar._

Se eu caísse

No céu

Você acha que o tempo

Passaria para mim..

Pois você sabe que eu andaria

Mil milhas

Se eu pudesse

apenas te ver...

Esta noite

_Foi nessa hora que um vento batera, levando o meu chapéu e me desequilibrando. Eu ia cair dentro do lago, mas Oscar, que segurava uma de minhas mãos, me puxara em sua direção a tempo, me fazendo cair em seus braços. Os braços dele estavam me envolvendo, quentes e macios, e eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido, enquanto ficava vermelha. Ele levantou meu queixo delicadamente, preocupado._

_Oscar-Você esta bem?_

_Nadja-Estou sim, desculpa. Ah, meu chapéu!_

_Eu dei alguns passos na direção de meu chapéu, que estava no chão e o peguei._

_Oscar-Nadja?_

_Eu me virei para ele, segurando meu chapéu e ele se aproximou de mim, a apenas alguns centímetros de distancia. Ele levantou sua mão em direção ao meu cabelo, e tirou uma folha de arvore que estava ali, fazendo um carinho na minha cabeça, a encostando em seu peito._

_Oscar-Nadja... Eu sinto muito por tudo que Herman lhe fez._

_Eu levantei a cabeça e o fitei, seus olhos verdes tristes. Meus olhos azuis estavam sérios._

_Nadja-Oscar, você não teve culpa de nada!_

_Oscar-Eu sei, mas demorei demais para descobrir todas aquelas maldades que ele planejava. Quando ele começou a atirar nos jardins, fiquei preocupado que ele pudesse te atingir. Por isso que eu corri ate os jardins desesperado, mas a Compania Dandelion te salvou... Tive medo por você._

_Nadja-Oscar... Mas você fez, você o mandou embora, você o desmascarou. Você descobriu o que ele tramava para mim e se preocupou comigo, com a sua família. Eu agradeço._

É sempre em tempos como estes

Quando eu penso em você

E me pergunto se você alguma vez

pensa em mim

Pois tudo está tão errado

E meu lugar não é

Vivendo em sua

Preciosa lembrança

_Oscar-Nadja..._

_Eu então o abracei e ele envolveu os braços ao meu redor. Foi uma estranha sensação, era como seu eu não quisesse sair dali, era a sensação que eu sentia quando eu estava com o Francis. Proteção, carinho, amor. Eu podia sentir o perfume dele e de suas roupas. Oscar tinha o rosto próximo de meus cabelos, sentindo o aroma de meus cabelos, enquanto tocava uma mecha. _

_Nadja-Oscar..._

_Foi então que ouvimos alguém chamar por nós nos jardins e nos afastamos, ambos vermelhos. Era minha mãe, a tia Hilda e a empregada Lucy._

_Colette-Nadja, estávamos te procurando._

_Nadja-Oi mamãe._

_Hilda-Oscar querido, eu vou ate a casa dos Premingers, você se importa de me acompanhar?_

_Oscar-Sim mamãe. Tchau tia Colette, Nadja, ate amanhã._

_Ele se despediu de nós, juntamente com a tia Hilda e os dois foram embora. Eu observei os dois irem embora, quando a mamãe se virou para mim e perguntou:_

_Colette-Você esta bem querida? Esta com o rosto vermelho..._

_Nadja-Er, deve ser o sol..._

_Colete-Verdade, hoje esta bastante quente. Mas e como foi hoje?_

_Nadja-Foi tudo bem eu acho. O Oscar é muito gentil._

_Colette-Realmente. Eu o adoro, ele é paciente e gentil, um cavalheiro._

_E eu contei às coisas que aprendi hoje, enquanto nós duas entravamos e íamos almoçar juntas. A tarde passou e eu e minha mãe passamos juntas, andando pela estufa, enquanto dançávamos no meio das flores e conversávamos, esperando Albert voltar. _

Pois eu preciso de você

Eu sinto sua falta

E agora eu me pergunto..

Se eu caísse

No céu

Você acha que o tempo

Passaria para mim?

Pois você sabe que eu andaria

Mil milhas

Se eu apenas

pudesse te ver...

Esta noite


	4. Chapter 4

**Nadja's diary: A new day has come**

_**Década de 1900, Março.**_

**Música: Chasing pavements-Adele**

Eu já me decidi  
>Não preciso mais pensar nisso<br>Se estiver errada, estou certa  
>Não é preciso procurar mais <p>

_Alguns dias se passaram e em uma manhã, eu acordei e vesti um vestido bege que a mamãe havia comprado, e meu chapéu de sempre e desci para tomar café com minha mãe e meu padrasto._

_Nadja-Bom dia._

_Eu sorri para dos dois enquanto me sentava a mesa._

_Colette-Bom dia filha._

_Albert-Bom dia Nadja, dormiu bem?_

_Nadja-Sim._

_Enquanto tomávamos café, meu padrasto e minha mãe faziam planos._

_Albert-Colette, o que acha de sairmos hoje?_

_Colette-Acho ótimo, Nadja querida, você se importa?_

_Nadja-Claro que não, aproveitem._

_Após o café da manhã, eu fui receber minhas aulas de etiqueta com Oscar, e a tia Hilda estava lá hoje._

_Nadja-Com licença._

_Hilda-Pode entrar querida._

_Nadja-Bom dia tia Hilda, Oscar._

_Hilda e Oscar-Bom dia._

_Tia Hilda estava sentada em uma poltrona, enquanto Oscar estava perto de umas estantes, olhando os livros._

_Tia Hilda comandou a aula, me ensinando sobre a maneira certa de sentar-se e levantar-se da cadeira, sobre o uso dos talheres em jantar, enquanto Oscar estava em uma das poltronas lendo seu livro. Eu tentava prestar atenção em tudo o que a tia Hilda me ensinava, mas de vez em quando eu lembrava da conversa que eu e Oscar tivemos no jardim há alguns dias e o olhava discretamente. Após um tempo, Oscar fechara seu livro e se levantara._

_Oscar-Mamãe, eu vou resolver alguns assuntos, já vou._

_Hilda-Ah, Oscar, Colette nos convidou para jantar aqui hoje, você pode?_

_Oscar-Claro, eu adoraria. Bom, tenho que ir, ate mais tarde._

_Ele deu um beijo em sua mãe e um aceno para mim, fechando a porta antes de ir, eu desapontada por ele não ficar mais, pois nós sempre conversávamos. Eu e a tia Hilda almoçamos juntas, pois minha mãe e Albert ainda não haviam voltado e no começo da tarde, Oscar aparecera, após terminar seus deveres e nos convidara para um passeio._

_Hilda-Oh não querido, eu ainda tenho que ver algumas coisas do baile..._

_Nadja-Tia, não quero lhe dar trabalho nenhum..._

_Hilda sorrira para mim._

_Hilda-Imagina querida, você é como se fosse minha sobrinha, e quero que sua festa seja perfeita, eu adoro planejar festas. Mas por que você não vai com o Oscar então?_

_Eu corei e me virei para ele, gaguejando._

_Nadja-N-não, imagina, eu não quero incomodar._

_Oscar-Você não incomoda Nadja, e o convite valia para você também. Topa?_

_Eu então abri um enorme sorriso._

_Nadja-Topo._

_Eu corri ate meu quarto e peguei meu chapéu e então nós fomos para fora da mansão, onde estava o carro de Oscar. Ele abrira a porta para mim e depois fora ate a outra, entrando._

_Nadja-Para onde vamos?_

_Oscar-Estava pensando em te levar ate um museu que tem no centro._

Isto não é luxúria  
>Sei que é amor mas,<br>Se eu dissesse ao mundo  
>Eu não diria o bastante<br>Por que não foi dito a você  
>E é exatamente o que preciso fazer <p>

_Oscar dirigia tranquilamente pelas ruas de Vienna, enquanto conversávamos. A tarde fora divertida e o museu era grande. Havia a parte interna e uma praça na entrada. Oscar e eu saímos da área dos quadros e fomos ate a sala das múmias, onde acabei esbarrando com alguém._

_Nadja-Desculpe..._

_Christian-Nadja?!_

_Eu arregalei os olhos ao ver um rapaz um pouco mais velho que eu, de cabelos castanhos, óculos e com vários livros nos braços._

_Nadja-Oh meu Deus, é você, Christian!_

_Eu o abracei e ele corara, enquanto eu ria. Eu me virei para Oscar e os apresentei._

_Nadja-Oscar, esse aqui é o Christian Strand, ele estuda História. Christian, esse é o Oscar Colorado, um amigo da família._

_Oscar-Muito prazer Christian._

_Christian-O prazer é meu._

_Os dois apertaram as mãos e eu logo perguntei:_

_Nadja-E você esta aqui estudando?_

_Christian-Não, o diretor do museu me pediu para vir aqui ajudar-lo com algumas coisas. E vocês estão passeando?_

_Ele estava corado, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos._

_Nadja-Sim, vim conhecer o museu._

_Oscar-Por que não vamos ate uma mesa e tomamos alguma coisa?_

_Nos três então fomos ate uma mesinha na praça do museu e pedimos um chá, onde Christian nos contava sobre como estava e o que andava fazendo, estudando._

_Christian-E a Compania Dandelion? Você não esta com eles?_

_Nadja-Eles me derem umas semanas de folga, para eu visitar minha família._

_Ele sorriu._

_Christian-Fico feliz que você tenha conseguido achar sua mãe Nadja._

_Nadja-Obrigada Christian, você sabe que me ajudou né?_

_Ele corara e eu ri. Christian vira à hora e se levantara._

_Christian-Preciso ir agora, adeus Nadja, foi muito bom te rever. Adeus Oscar._

_Nadja e Oscar-Tchau._

_Eu dei um leve abraço no rapaz e ele fora embora. Eu me espreguicei e olhei o sol e então me levantei, dando uma pirueta, sorrindo. O tempo estava lindo. Oscar e eu demos uma volta ali na praça agora vazia, olhando algumas esculturas._

_Oscar-Sabe, um dia quero te ver dançar de novo..._

_Eu ri._

_Nadja-Sem problemas!_

Se eu estiver amando você  
>Eu devo desistir,<br>Ou devo apenas continuar perseguindo calçadas?  
>Mesmo se ela me conduzir a nenhum lugar,<br>Seria um desperdício?

_Em algum lugar ali da praça histórica havia uma musica clássica tocando e eu corri para o meio e me posicionei na quinta posição dos pés no ballet e sorri para Oscar, que agora me observava. Eu então fiz um port de bra e comecei a dançar, fazendo alguns Assembles e Sobresaultes. Quando eu terminei, algumas pessoas que estavam ali me aplaudiram e eu sorri. Oscar comprara uma rosa de um senhor e me entregara, me elogiando e me deixando corada._

_Oscar-Obrigado pela dança Nadja, eu gostei muito._

_Nadja-Fico feliz que você apreciou._

_Ele me estendeu a mão e fomos embora, pois ainda iria ter um jantar. No fim da tarde eu subi para meu quarto, para me arrumar._

_Lucy-Ah, srta. Nadja, sua mãe me pediu para deixar seu vestido de hoje passado, esta em cima da cama._

_Nadja-Obrigada Lucy._

_Eu tomei banho e me vesti, penteando meus cabelos e os deixando soltos, quando a mamãe e Albert apareceram na porta._

_Colette-Nadja, já esta pronta?_

_Nadja-Sim mamãe._

_Albert-Nadja, seu avô vem jantar conosco hoje._

_Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, meio incerta._

_Colette-Não se preocupe querida, você vai ficar com a gente._

_Albert-Vai dar tudo certo._

_Nós então fomos ate o salão de jantar, onde meu avo já se encontrava com Oscar e Hilda e mais dois senhores, provavelmente conhecidos de meu avo e suas esposas. Eu fiz uma pequena reverencia ao chegar e fui ate meu avô, cumprimentar-lo, receosa._

_Nadja-Boa noite vovô._

_A principio ele me analisara de cima a baixo, pois da ultima vez que nos encontramos, eu usava o vestido do orfanato Applefield e hoje eu estava diferente. Ele pareceu aprovar, mesmo que sua expressão continuasse séria e me cumprimentou._

_Earl-Boa noite minha neta._

_Ele me apresentou para seus convidados e eu me sentei ao lado de minha mãe e nós jantamos, os homens falando de negócios e bens e as mulheres falando sobre o baile e sobre arte. _

_Eral-E como vão os preparativos do baile?_

_Colette-Estão indo bem. Eu e Hilda já organizamos a lista de convidados e semana que vem já vamos ver o vestido de Nadja._

_Earl-Esse baile tem que estar perfeito, vai haver muitas famílias nobres na mansão Preminger._

_Colette-Não se preocupe papai._

_No fim do jantar, eu olhei para o Oscar, que conversava com meu avô e ele olhou de volta e sorriu de leve, antes de se voltar para o Duque. Após o jantar, todos se dirigiram para a sala, para tomar um cafezinho e eu pedi licença para me retirar e fui ate a sacada da sala. Lá fora dava para sentir uma brisa suava e ver o jardim, agora escuro. Eu estava apoiada no parapeito da sacada, quando alguém se colocou ao meu lado e sorri ao ver o Oscar._

_Oscar-Entediada?_

_Nadja-Não... É que eu queria vir olhar o jardim._

Mesmo se eu conhecer meu lugar, devo deixá-lo?  
>Eu devo desistir,<br>Ou apenas continuar perseguindo calçadas  
>Mesmo se ela conduzir a nenhum lugar<br>Eu poderia me recompor  
>E voaria em circulos<br>Na espera, como nas gotas do coração  
>E atrás de mim começa a dor <p>

_Eu sorri para ele, enquanto descia os degraus da escada, indo em direção ao jardim e o chamando. O jardim estava apenas iluminado por algumas luzes. Eu observei o jardim, perdida em pensamentos._

_Oscar-Você tem saudades?_

_Eu me virei para ele, não entendendo._

_Nadja-Hã?_

_Oscar-Você tem saudades da pessoa que você ama?_

_A compreensão se espalhou pelo meu rosto, eu abaixei a cabeça e ele se preocupou, tocando meu ombro._

_Oscar-Desculpe, eu não deveria me meter..._

_Nadja-Não, tudo bem. Eu confio em você. É que... Eu não sei mais se eu amo essa pessoa. Estou me sentindo confusa. Posso te confessar algo?_

_Oscar-Claro que pode juro guardar segredo._

_Eu suspirei, antes de contar, sem olhar-lo._

_Nadja-Eu conheci o Francis logo que me juntei a compania Dandelion, aos 13 anos. Sabe, foi com ele que dancei minha primeira valsa, ele sempre esteve comigo, gentil e atencioso, e me ajudou a chegar ate aqui. Mas... Também tem outra pessoa, chamada Keith. Ele me salvou no bosque do orfanato, e diversas outras vezes..._

_Oscar-E você se sente dividida pelo Francis e pelo Keith?_

_Nadja-A princípio sim._

_Oscar-Você acha que o sentimento mudou?_

_Nadja-Dizem que o amor não acaba..._

_Nadja e Oscar-O amor muda._

_Nadja-Já faz dois anos que não nos vemos e... Nesses últimos dias tem acontecido tanta coisa e agora estou confusa._

_Oscar sorriu para mim._

_Oscar-O tempo lhe dirá._

_Nadja-Você esta certo, o tempo é um mestre._

_E então eu o fitei. Uma musica começara a encher o jardim e dali eu pude ver pela varanda aberta que minha mãe estava tocando piano. Ele então me estendeu a mão e eu a aceitei e ele me conduziu até o canteiro de rosas, onde pequenas luzinhas verdes voavam. Eu as olhei curiosa._

_Nadja-O que são?_

_Oscar-São vaga-lumes._

_Nadja-Que lindos!_

Finalmente poderia esta ser... isso.  
>Eu devo desistir,<br>Ou devo apenas continuar perseguindo calçadas?  
>Mesmo se ela me conduzir a nenhum lugar,<br>Seria um desperdício? 

_Nós os observamos por algum tempo, e eu me aproximei, conseguindo pegar um e mostrei para Oscar, antes de soltar-lo e aos poucos eles começaram a ir embora. Nós nos sentamos em um banco que havia ali, observando as estrelas. Eu, sem perceber, havia encostado minha cabeça em seu ombro. Oscar então apoiara sua cabeça na minha, enquanto observávamos o céu, minha cabeça loira na sua, verde. Essa semana em que passei ao lado de Oscar, foi maravilhosa. _

_Oscar-Nadja, você é uma ótima compania, sabia?_

_Eu ri do time._

_Nadja-Você também Oscar, era nisso que eu estava pensando agorinha._

_Ficamos uns instantes em silencio e senti meus olhos se fecharem, nossas cabeças ainda encostadas. Eu senti Oscar beijar minha testa e passar a mão pela minha bochecha. Eu adormeci por alguns minutos ali. Ele deixara um suspiro escapar, e eu abri meus olhos, preocupada._

_Nadja-O que houve?_

_Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos._

_Oscar-É que logo eu vou fazer 20 anos, e minha mãe, tia Colette e o Duque Preminger acham que eu deveria conhecer logo alguma moça, para me casar._

_Eu senti meu sangue congelar. Ele deveria se casar. Por alguma razão isso que ele dissera me deixara triste._

_Nadja-Você não gosta de ninguém?_

_Oscar se virara delicadamente para mim, se afastando um pouco, seu olhar triste._

_Oscar-Gosto, mas ela já pertence a alguém, Nadja._

_Eu arregalei meus olhos. Então ele já gostava de alguém. Mas porque eu estava preocupada com isso? Por que eu fiquei triste, eu não tinha o Francis, o Keith? Eu levei minha mão ao peito e senti o olhar de Oscar sobre mim, preocupado._

_Oscar-Nadja?_

_Nadja-Oi?_

_Ele me estendeu a mão, para me ajudar a levantar._

_Oscar-Melhor entrarmos, esta esfriando e daqui a pouco eu já vou._

Mesmo se eu conhecer meu lugar, devo deixá-lo?  
>Eu devo desistir,<br>Ou apenas continuar perseguindo calçadas  
>Mesmo se ela conduzir a nenhum lugar<br>Eu devo desistir,  
>Ou devo apenas continuar perseguindo calçadas? <p>

Extra: Colette & Albert

Após o café da manhã, Albert conduzira sua esposa Colette até o carro e dirigira para algum lugar, fazendo surpresa.

Colette-Sabe, eu estou tão feliz que a minha Nadja esta aqui. Agora tenho vocês dois...

Albert sorrira enquanto dirigia em direção aos campos verdes, segurando uma das mãos de Colette.

Albert-Eu também estou feliz, de ver-las reunidas e fazer parte dessa família.

Albet estacionara em um campo verde e florido, tirando uma cesta de piquenique e conduzindo Colette ate o gramado, onde estendera uma toalha e se sentaram. Colette tirara seu chapéu rosa e observara a natureza, sorrindo.

Colette-Que lugar lindo!

Albert-Sabia que você iria gostar, por isso resolvi escolher fazer um piquenique aqui. Tenho um amigo que é dono de uma grande fazenda aqui, e ele vai nos emprestar dois cavalos para cavalgarmos.

Colette juntara as almas das mãos, maravilhada com a idéia, pois ela adorava cavalgar.

Colette-Obrigada Albert... Você sempre sabe como me deixar feliz.

Albert-É o meu dever.

Eles sorriram e se beijaram, antes de começarem a tirar as coisas da cesta. Havia chá, suco, frutas e alguns crossaints e tortinhas variadas na cesta que Lucy preparara para eles. Os dois passaram o resto da manhã conversando e rindo de algumas lembranças, enquanto curtiam o delicioso piquenique. Após guardarem tudo, o amigo de Albert, que era dono das terras dali aparecera com um ajudante e com dois cavalos, um bege e um marrom, conversando brevemente com o casal e os deixando para cavalgar pelo terreno verde. Colette recolocara se chapéu e subira no cavalo bege enquanto Albert subia do marrom e eles cavalgaram por ali, curtindo o sol e a brisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nadja's diary: A new day has come**

_**Década de 1900, Março.**_

**Música: You're Not Sorry-Taylor Swift**

Todo esse tempo que eu estava desperdiçando, esperando que você viesse

Eu estive dando chances todo o tempo, e tudo o que você faz é me deixar pra baixo

E me levou esse tempo, baby, mas eu descobri

E você está achando que vamos ficar bem de novo, mas não dessa vez

_Na manha seguinte, eu acordei me sentindo confusa com tudo que acontecera na noite anterior, diário. Será que eu estava gostando do Oscar? Aquele sensação de tristeza ao ouvir ele dizer que logo deveria se comprometer com alguém. Tia Hilda me deu uma ultima aula hoje de manhã, dizendo que a lição já estava completa e que eu havia aprendido direitinho, o que me deixou animada. Após o almoço, eu vi a tia Hilda na sala com a mamãe e perguntei onde estava o Oscar._

_Colette-Ele estava aqui conosco, mas depois disse que ia ate a sala do piano, querida._

_Nadja-Ok._

_Eu estava passando pelo corredor, perto da biblioteca, quando ouvi a musica de um piano vindo de uma das portas, entreaberta. Eu espiei a sala e vi Oscar, sentando em um banquinho, tocando piano. Ele estava com uma expressão serena e eu fiquei ali, apreciando a musica._

_Oscar-Nadja? Entre._

_Eu me assustei, com um pulo._

_Nadja-O-Oscar, eu na queria espionar, desculpe!_

_Mas ele parou de tocar e sorriu, fazendo um aceno para eu entrar e eu obedeci, parando ao lado do piano._

_Nadja-Nossa, não sabia que você tocava._

_Oscar-Hehe, sua mãe me ensinou quando eu era pequeno._

_Eu me sentei no banquinho, ao seu lado e ele voltara a tocar, concentrado. A música que ele tocava era Romance e depois começara a se tornar outra, Étoile. Minha mãe deve ter-lo ensinado. Eu sorri e comecei a cantar baixinho._

_Nadja-_ "_Sobre o bosque tranqüilo canta e resplandece uma estrela,  
>Fala de amor sua bela canção,<br>oscila no pasto com o vento." _  
><em>Oscar-Você tem uma bela voz.<em>

_Nadja-Obrigada, mas a voz da Sylvia, nossa cantora, me supera._

_Oscar-Eu gosto._

_Eu observava seus dedos longos e finos batendo nas teclas e depois olhei para sua face serena, que agora me fitava. A musica havia parado há algum tempo e sua mão lentamente subia ate meu rosto. Seus dedos passavam gentilmente pela minha bochecha e seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus azuis, ambos brilhando. Eu estava paralisada no banco._

Você não tem que ligar mais,

Eu não vou atender o telefone

Essa é a última falha,

Não quero me machucar mais

_Oscar-Nadja._

_Seus lábios encostaram aos meus devagar, apenas um toque. Meu coração estava acelerado e quando me afastei, abaixei a cabeça, vermelha. _

_Nadja-Oscar eu... E-eu tenho que ir!_

_Eu me levantei do banco do piano e fiquei de costas para ele, enquanto ele batia com o punho no piano e apoiava sua testa. Pude ouvir-lo sussurrando alguma coisa._

_Oscar-Droga!_

_Eu tinha levado meus dedos aos meus lábios, confusa, enquanto algumas lagrimas escorriam. Eu senti ele se levantar atrás de mim, mantendo uma distancia e sua voz era triste ao falar:_

_Oscar-Nadja, me desculpe, eu nunca, jamais deveria ter feito isso. _

_Eu não consegui me virar para encará-lo, pois meu rosto estava molhado de lagrimas e eu também não conseguia falar._

_Oscar-Você esta livre. Eu já vou, me desculpe._

_Ele se fora em direção a porta, parando com a mão da maçaneta, mas eu tinha minha cabeça abaixada. Ele então abriu a porta e se retirou a porta se fechando atrás e eu comecei a soluçar. _

_Nadja-Livre..._

_Estava livre de qualquer coisa que me ligasse a ele. Eu corri para meu quarto e me joguei na cama, ainda chorando. Nessas horas a Sylvia sabia o que dizer. Após alguns minutos eu fui para a sacada e comecei a refletir. O que estava acontecendo comigo nessa semana? Quando estava perto de Oscar, corava ou sentia meu coração acelerar, valsa, o abraço e o beijo. Será que eu estou gostando dele? Ele é gentil, intelectual, querido... Mas e o Francis? E o Keith? Quero dizer já se passaram dois anos, eu não sei se os meus sentimentos continuam o mesmo. Eu os amei muito há dois anos, mas acho que esse sentimento esta mudando. Foi quando a mamãe entrou no quarto._

E você pode dizer que você sente muito

Mas eu não acredito em você, baby

Como eu acreditava antes,

Você não está não, não, não

_Colette-Nadja, você esta bem? Você normalmente é tão alegre e hoje esta tão calada... O Oscar acabou de ir embora, parecia chateado._

_Nadja-Mamãe eu..._

_Ela me abraçou e eu comecei a chorar._

_Colette-Oh Nadja... O que houve?_

_Nadja-Eu estou confusa... Quem eu amo!_

_Colette-Você fala dos jovens Francis e Ketih?_

_Nadja-Tambem..._

_Minha mãe sorriu, como se adivinhasse, e passou a mão em meus cabelos._

_Colette-Quando você estiver preparada, você pode me contar tudo... Não tenha pressa, você tem tempo._

_Nadja-Ok._

_Eu enxuguei minhas lagrimas e ela então tirou uma carta do bolso e me entregou._

_Colette-Chegou agora a pouco._

_Eu li a carta e minha tristeza deu lugar à alegria._

_Nadja-A Compania Dandelion esta vindo para cá amanha!_

_Mamãe sorriu._

_Colette-Quero que você me apresente-os, devo muito a eles._

_Nadja-Pode deixar._

_À noite, eu estava deitada em minha cama, minha cabeça ainda refletindo. Eu olhava para esse diário que havia ganhado de Oscar e o abraçava. Eu estava gostando dele, e muito. Foi quando ouvi um som vindo da sacada e meu coração disparara. Parecia a cena de dois anos atrás. Eu me levantei com um pulo da cama e fui em direção a porta da sacada, a abrindo e meus olhos se arregalaram._

_Nadja-FRANCIS!_

_Eu fiquei estática por alguns segundos, observando o jovem alto e loiro, de olhos azuis, vestindo um paletó azul claro. Então lagrimas começaram a escorrer em meus olhos, enquanto eu sorria e me jogava em seus braços. Ele me abraçara forte._

_Francis-Nadja..._

Parecendo tão inocente, eu acreditaria em você se eu não te conhecesse

Poderia ter te amado por toda a minha vida, se você não tivesse me deixado esperando no frio

E você teve seus segredos, e eu estou cansada de ser a última a saber

E agora você está me pedindo para escutar, porque isso funcionou todas as vezes antes

_Nós ficamos abraçados por algum tempo ali na sacada, ate ele me afastar delicadamente, para me olhar e sorriu._

_Francis-Nossa como você cresceu._

_Eu sorri, ele não tinha mudado muito._

_Nadja-Hehe, passaram-se dois anos já._

_Francis-O Keith lhe mandou um abraço._

_Nadja-Cade ele?_

_Francis-Nem eu sei, ele esta sempre viajando. Mas eu vim aqui, pois temos que conversar..._

_Nadja-Eu sei, já se passaram dois anos..._

_Houve um silencio. Agora era a hora de decidir. _

_Nadja-Francis, eu..._

_Ele sorriu para mim, tristemente._

_Francis-Nadja,eu só quero que você saiba, que tanto eu quanto o Keith queremos que você seja feliz, independente de quem você escolher, nós sempre vamos estar ao seu lado, ok? _

_Eu o abracei fortemente, precisava decidir._

_Nadja-Francis... Você conhece o Oscar Colorado?_

_Francis-Sim, é o ex-enteado de seu tio, Herman Preminger._

_Nadja-A verdade é que eu o conheci pessoalmente, quando ele e a tia Hilda foram me buscar na França._

_Francis-Eu sei._

_Eu me afastei lentamente dele, e o fitei._

_Nadja-Como você sabe?_

_Francis-Naquele dia, eu estava em Paris com minha tia Emma, ela queria encomendar alguns chapéus com a Anna Petrova e eu tinha alguns assuntos para resolver. Eu lembro que vocês estavam se apresentando em um parque, e eu vi você e o Oscar valsando juntos. E depois, eu vim ate Vienna, tratar alguns assuntos com seu avo, o Duque Preminger, e vi você e Oscar no centro._

Mas você não tem que ligar mais,

Eu não vou atender o telefone

Essa é a última falha,

Não quero me machucar mais

_Eu abaixei minha cabeça, tentando controlar minhas lagrimas, mas Francis sorrira gentilmente para mim e erguera meu queixo._

_Francis-Nadja, você gosta dele, então não fique triste. Não nego que gostaria que você me escolhesse. Mas eu quero que você seja feliz, não importa se é ao lado de Oscar, de mim ou de Keith, entenda._

_Nadja-Voce deve estar me odiando?_

_Ele se espantou com isso._

_Francis-Nunca. Nadja, nós vivemos nosso amor no passado, nunca duvidei que você gostasse de mim e eu de você, mas o tempo passou e seu amor mudou. Você merece ser feliz, eu mereço._

_Nadja-Dizem que o amor não acaba, ele muda._

_Ele sorriu._

_Nadja-Nós vamos nos ver de novo?_

_Francis-Vamos sim, eu fui convidado para o seu baile._

_Ele então me entregou uma rosa vermelha._

_Francis-O Keith me pediu par lhe entregar e disse que vai tentar aparecer no seu baile._

_Francis beijara minha testa, se demorando um pouco, antes de se afastar. _

_Francis-Você esta livre agora, minha pequena Nadja..._

_E então ele pulou a sacada e sumiu na noite._

_Nadja-Livre... É a segunda vez que eu ouço isso hoje._

_Eu senti mais lagrimas escorrendo pela minha face. Livre de Francis, de Keith e de Oscar. Livre para poder escolher. Eu deitei em minha cama, ainda segurando a rosa vermelha e olhando para o diário e o caleidoscópio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira._

E você pode me dizer que você sente muito

Mas eu não acredito em você, baby

Como eu acreditava antes

Você não está arrependido. Não, não. Oh...

Você não está arrependido. Não, não. Oh...


	6. Chapter 6

**Nadja's diary: A new day has come**

_**Década de 1900, Março.**_

**Música: A New Day Has Come-Celine Dion**

Um novo dia chegou  
>Um novo dia... chegou<br>Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo  
>Pela chegada de um milagre<br>Todos me diziam para ser forte  
>Agüente e não derrame uma lágrima <p>

_Na manha seguinte, ao me olhar no espelho da penteadeira, vi uma moça com seus cabelos loiros platinados apagados e os o lhos azuis inchados. Eu desci e fui tomar café, ainda pensando no que havia acontecido no dia anterior. O beijo de Oscar, o encontro com Francis, Livre. Mamãe e Albert pareciam preocupados comigo, pois eu estava distraída e com os olhos inchados. Mas eles resolveram não insistir._

_Albert-Ah, hoje você vai encontrar seus amigos da Compania Dandelion, não é Nadja?_

_Nadja-Sim, daqui a pouco. Estava com saudades deles._

_Colette-Mande lembranças, veja se eles não podem vir nos visitar, eu e Albert adoraríamos conhecer-los._

_Nadja-Tudo bem, vou avisar-los. _

_Eu me levantei e dei um beijo nos dois e subi ate o meu quarto, para pegar meu chapéu, meu vestido vermelho de flamenco e meus sapatos, sabendo que iria precisar deles hoje. Eu andei pelo centro de Vienna, passando por varias lojas e pessoas, em direção a um parque, onde eu encontrei carro da Compania e corri na direção, ao ver Rita brincando com o Creme e Chocolate._

Pela escuridão e por bons momentos  
>Eu sabia que eu poderia fazer isto<br>E o mundo pensou que eu tinha tudo  
>Mas eu estava esperando por você <p>

_Nadja-Rita!_

_Eu gritei indo em sua direção e ela arregalou seus olhos e sorriu indo na minha direção de braços estendidos._

_Rita-Nadjaa!_

_Ela abraçou minha cintura, enquanto Creme e Chocolate ficavam em volta. Kennousuke estava ali, com sua espada de madeira e arregalara os olhos ao me ver, gaguejando._

_Kennousuke-N-Nadja!_

_Geroge-Nadja!_

_O Chefe George viera em nossa direção e esmagara eu, Rita e Kennousuke em um abraço._

_Nadja-Que saudades._

_Nós fomos ate a mesa armada ao ar livre, enquanto Rita pegava a chaleira com água quente para servir o chá._

_Nadja-Cade os outros?_

_Kennousuke-A Vovó e a Sylvia foram comprar tecidos então o Thomas e o Abel foram acompanhara-las._

_George-Já devem estar voltando. Mas e você, como esta?_

_Creme subira no colo de Rita, enquanto Chocolate subia no meu e eu afagava sua cabeça._

_Nadja-Ah, eu estou bem, com saudades de dançar. Mamãe mandou lembranças._

_George-Mande outras._

_Kennousuke-E por que você não se apresenta com nos depois do almoço?_

_Nadja-Ah, eu posso? Eu adoraria!_

_Geroge então estava checando o motor do carro, enquanto eu me sentava na grama junto com Rita, Kennousike e os leõezinhos, eu ainda segurando o Chocolate._

_Nadja-Mas e vocês, por onde têm andado?_

_Kennousuke-Depois da França nos fomos ate a Grécia visitar uns templos e tivemos que ir de navio. Fomos atacados por piratas!_

_Nadja-Sério?!_

_Rita-Foi uma aventura, que nem da vez que fomos para a Espanha. O chefe dos piratas não admitiu ter perdido da outra vez e invadiu o nosso navio._

_Kennousuke-Mas eu os botei para correr com minha espada de madeira._

_Rita-Na verdade, quem fez isso foi a Vovó e a Sylvia._

_Kennousuke ficara emburrado. _

_Rita-Demos uma garrafa para Abel e ele saiu derrubando todos os piratas para fora, enquanto Sylvia e Vovó espantavam os outros. _

_Nadja e Kennousuke-Hahahaha._

_Então eu vi o resto da compania voltando cheio de sacolas de tecidos._

_Vovo, Sylvia, Abel e Thomas-Nadja!_

_Nadja-Oi pessoal!_

_Eles me abraçaram enquanto todos comemoravam minha volta. Era quase hora do almoço e Rita ajudava a vovó com os legumes, enquanto eu e Sylvia conversávamos dentro do carro. Era tão bom rever o pessoal de novo, e a Sylvia sempre fora como uma irmã mais velha. Lá eu me sentei na cama que eu sempre usava e ela sentou-se ao meu lado e eu a abracei triste._

_Sylvia-O que houve Nadja? Conte-me._

_Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e eu contei tudo, das semanas com o Oscar, do encontro com o Francis e do que eles me disseram._

_Nadja-Eles disseram que eu estava livre._

_Sylvia sorrira, enquanto eu me levantava da cama._

_Sylvia-Eu quero que você pense no Francis e no Keith._

_Eu fiz o que ela me mandou e me concentrei no rosto dos dois, dos momentos que passamos e eu senti um enorme carinho, um laço entre nós três._

_Sylvia-Sentiu?Nadja, agora feche seus olhos e se concentre no Oscar. _

_Eu fechei meus olhos e imaginei-o na minha frente e levei as mãos ao meu peito, sentindo um calor no coração._

_Nadja-Eu sinto uma tranqüilidade, segurança. _

_Sylvia-É isso._

_Nadja-Eu estou livre. Já sei quem eu gosto._

Silêncio, agora  
>Eu vejo uma luz no céu<br>Oh, isso está quase me cegando  
>Eu não posso acreditar<br>Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor 

_Após um almoço tranqüilo, eu, Rita e Kennousuke saímos espalhando os cartazes da apresentação de hoje. _

_Nadja-Vai ser Flamenco!_

_Vovó-É uma dança romântica._

_E piscaram para mim. A vovó já sabia. Eu peguei meu vestido vermelho de Flamenco e suspirei._

_Nadja-Um novo dia esta chegando..._

_O publico começara a chegar animado e toda a Compania entrou no palco, dançando e cantado animados a musica da Compania Dandelion. Eu saí de palco e em seguida Sylvia e Abel entraram de novo, para seu numero. Eu respirei fundo enquanto re-arrumava meu cabelo com alguns grampos. Eu então subi no palco, aos sons da musica e das castanholas e comecei a dançar, desejando que minha dança o alcançasse. Eu não sabia se havia imaginado ou se era real, mas o vi, ali no meio da platéia, com uma expressão serena._

_Nadja pensando-Por favor, sinta o que eu sinto com o Flamenco!_

_Eu dei o meu melhor em todos os movimentos, concentrando esse sentimento, o amor, a ele. Eu me senti livre e cheia de amor. Quando eu terminei de dançar e fui aplaudida, ele não estava mais lá. _

_George-Hoje estávamos mais animados do que nuca, o publico adorou._

_Vovo-Verdade._

_Sylvia se virou para mim e sorriu._

_Sylvia-Acho que você deveria ir atrás dele._

_Vovo-Va querida, não se preocupe, nos veremos amanhã._

_Nadja-Voces vão ficar amanhã?_

_Sylia-A vovó recebeu uma encomenda de chapéus de sua tia Hilda e de sua mãe e então iremos te visitar._

_Nadja-Ok._

_Eu me despedi rapidamente deles, animada por nos vermos amanha e corri para casa, sem nem ao menos trocar meu vestido da apresentação, sabendo que a tia Hilda deveria estar com minha mãe em casa. Chegando lá, eu vi as duas tomando chá na sala e as ouvi conversar:_

_Colette-E o Oscar? Ele não vem hoje?_

_Hilda-Não, ele disse que iria ficar em casa, me parecia um pouco abatido._

_Colette-A minha filha também me parecia um pouco triste desde ontem. Mas tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem._

_Hilda-Tambem acho._

Deixe a chuva cair e levar minhas lágrimas  
>Deixe isso suprir minha alma e afogar meus medos<br>Deixe isso destruir as paredes para o novo, novo sol  
>Um novo dia chegou <p>

_Eu fui ate a cozinha, onde a empregada Lucy estava, junto com outras duas e sorriram ao me verem._

_Lucy-Srta. Nadja, que vestido lindo!_

_Nadja-Hehe, obrigada Lucy. Escute, onde fica a mansão dos Colorados?_

_Lucy-Fica perto da mansão de seu avo._

_E ela me explicou como chegar lá e eu agradeci, me preparando para ir, quando ela me entregou uma maçã._

_Lucy-A srta. Deve comer algo antes de ir._

_Nadja-Obrigada Lucy._

_Eu comi a maçã rapidamente, e abracei a senhora, antes de sair correndo ate a mansão dos Colorados. Após algum tempo, eu cheguei em frente aos portões e um guarda de lá perguntou:_

_Guarda-Sim?_

_Nadja-Por favor, eu poderia falar com o Sr. Oscar Colorado?_

_Guarda-Sinto muito, mas ele esta descansando e não desejar ser incomodado._

_O guarda então se afastou e eu mordi minha unha. Nuvens escuras se formavam no céu. Eu olhei novamente para o portão e então comecei a escalar-lo, com os sapatos mesmo. Eu pulei para o outro lado e comecei a me esconder atrás das arvores para não ser vista. A mansão era enorme e havia varias janelas. Qual delas seria? A chuva começou a cair e meu cabelo começava a se desfazer do coque, caindo em meu rosto. Eu então vi uma sacada aberta e comecei a gritar:_

_Nadja-OSCAR, OSCAR!_

Onde havia escuridão agora há luz  
>Onde havia a dor agora há alegria<br>Onde havia fraqueza, eu encontrei minha força  
>Oh, nos olhos de um garoto<em><br>_

_Mas não houve resposta, ninguém aparecera na sacada e eu comecei a chorar._

_Nadja-OSCAR, EU TE AMO, POR FAVOR!_

_A chuva aumentava e eu me virei para ir em direção aos portões, com o vestido vermelho ensopado._

_Nadja-Me perdoa..._

_Então senti alguém se aproximar e parar e então eu me virei._

_Oscar-Nadja?!_

_Ele tinha a expressão chocada. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, tirando seu paletó e colocando sobre meus ombros lentamente, enquanto me fitava de cima a baixo, meu vestido ensopado e com manchas de lama e meus cabelos colando ao rosto, soltos._

Silêncio, agora  
>Eu vejo uma luz no céu<br>Oh, isso está quase me cegando  
>Eu não posso acreditar<br>Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor 

_Nadja-Oscar eu..._

_Oscar-Vamos Nadja, você pode pegar um resfriado..._

_Ele fez menção de me conduzir para dentro, mas eu o parei com minhas duas mãos em seu peito, para fazer-lo me escutar. Eu então levei minhas mãos ate seu rosto, o segurando. Ele era bem mais alto do que eu, então eu estava na ponta dos pés._

_Nadja-Oscar, eu te amo! _

_Meus olhos azuis estavam a poucos centímetros de seus olhos verdes, brilhando seriamente._

_Nadja-Eu tive certeza, quando você dissera que eu estava livre e então passei a noite refletindo. Por isso eu dancei Flamenco hoje, quando você estava na praça. Era uma dança romântica e eu coloquei todo meu sentimento nela, para passar a você._

Deixe a chuva cair e levar minhas lágrimas  
>Deixe isso suprir minha alma e afogar meus medos<br>Deixe isso destruir as paredes para o novo, novo sol  
>Um novo dia chegou <p>

_Eu terminei de falar, ofegante, e ele já estava tão ensopado quanto eu e seu rosto normalmente sereno estava sério. Meus olhos estavam transbordando e eu lhe dei um sorriso triste antes de me virar de costas, pronta para ir embora. _

_Nadja-Era só isso..._

_Mas quando eu me virei, ele me puxara para si pela mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e a sua outra mão estava em meu queixo. _

_Oscar-Eu te ouvi gritar. E eu também te amo._

_Eu dei um lindo sorriso e senti meu coração acelerar quando ele sorriu também._

_Oscar-Eu te amo Nadja, desde que te conheci e comecei a te dar aulas de etiqueta. Antes disso, quando Herman te perseguira no jardim e eu te vi, já comecei a gostar de você, sempre desejando o seu bem, mesmo que a distancia. E eu senti tudo o que você queria dizer, quando eu te vi dançar hoje mais cedo. _

_Nadja e Oscar-Eu te amo._

_Ele então se aproximara mais, beijando meu queixo delicadamente e se demorando ali, antes de encostar-se a meus lábios. Uma de suas mãos segurava meu rosto delicadamente enquanto a outra estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos meus, me aproximando. Eu então segurei seu pescoço com as duas mãos, enquanto nos beijávamos, nossas línguas dançando juntas sua própria dança. Após algum tempo, nós nos afastamos um pouco, mas eu mantinha minhas mãos em seu pescoço, fitando seus olhos, sorrindo muito feliz._

_Oscar-Vem, vamos sair da chuva..._

_Nadja-Sim._

_Ele me conduziu gentilmente para dentro da mansão, onde duas empregadas vinham com toalhas e xícaras de chá, preocupadas conosco, nossos cabelos escorrendo._

_Nadja-Um novo dia chegou._

Oh, uma luz  
>Silêncio, agora<p>

Eu vejo a luz nos seus olhos  
>Oh, nos olhos de um garoto<br>Eu não posso acreditar  
>Eu fui tocada por um anjo com amor<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Nadja's diary: A new day has come**

_**Década de 1900, 25 de Março.**_

**Música: Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis**

Fechada para o amor

Eu não precisava da dor

Uma ou duas vezes foi suficiente

E foi tudo em vão

O tempo começa a passar

Antes que você perceba que você está esfriando

_Querido Diário, hoje eu completei 15 anos! Mamãe e Albert entraram em meu quarto logo que eu acordei, e me abraçaram, me desejando um Feliz aniversario._

_Albert-Te desejo muito sucesso Nadja!_

_Nadja-Obrigada!_

_Colette-Que você continue essa menina, agora moça, doce e cheia de vida que você sempre foi._

_Nadja-Obrigada mamãe!_

_Colette-Nadja, nós temos algo para você._

_Ela estava com uma caixinha cor-de-rosa forrada de cetim por dentro e eu olhei curiosa. Então Albert tirara um saquinho do bolso de dentro, tirara um pequeno diamante cor-de-rosa._

_Colette-Esse diamante representa seu 15º ano de vida._

_E então mamãe abrira a caixinha onde havia mais 14 diamantes cor-de-rosa e Albert colocara o novo._

_Nadja-Nossa mamãe, que lindos._

_Albert-Sua mãe a cada ano que passa, acrescenta um diamante na caixinha._

_Eu me emocionei e os abracei, enquanto mamãe deixava a caixinha em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira. Após nós três tomarmos café da manhã juntos, eu e minha mãe voltamos para meu quarto, para começar a se preparar para ir a mansão Preminger, onde iríamos nos arrumar para o baile._

_Colette-O Oscar pedira para avisar que ira na frente, mas te encontrara no Baile, afinal ele vai descer com você, filha._

_Nadja-Ok._

_Desde o dia em que nos declaramos, parecia que minha mãe e Hilda já sabiam de algo. Quando fomos ate elas, contar que estávamos juntos, as duas sorriram._

_**Flaskback**_

_Após a chuva passar, eu e Oscar nos preparamos para irmos ate minha casa, falar com nossa família sobre estarmos apaixonados. Eu estava com medo de que eles não aceitassem pois eu sabia que a nobreza sempre tinha casamentos arranjados. Oscar segurara minha mão o percurso todo, ate ele estacionar o carro em frente a mansão Walltimüller. _

Mas alguma coisa aconteceu

Pela primeira vez com você

Meu coração derreteu pelo chão

Achei alguma coisa verdadeira

E todo mundo está olhando

Achando que estou ficando louca

_Oscar-Vai dar tudo certo, nós vamos ficar juntos._

_Eu olhei para ele, me sentindo tranqüila com suas palavras e sorri._

_Nadja-Eu sei que vai._

_Então o mordomo abrira a porta e nós fomos ate a sala principal, onde meu avo, tia Hilda, mamãe e Albert estavam sentados, conversando. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o vovô, ia ser difícil._

_Colette-Nadja filha, eu fiquei preocupada com você!_

_Nadja-Desculpe mamãe._

_Hilda olhara para seu filho e sorrira._

_Hilda-Filho, você parece bem melhor._

_Oscar-E estou mamãe._

_Ele então respirara fundo antes de continuar._

_Oscar-Mamae, Sr. Walltimülle e Srs. Premingers, eu gostaria de lhes dizer algo._

_Agora todos na sala olhavam para Oscar, mamãe e Hilda sorriam por algum motivo e meu avô estava sério._

_Oscar-Sr. Duque Preminger, o senhor vem me dizendo a dois anos que eu deveria escolher uma moça para ficar ao meu lado, pois já estava na hora. E eu já a escolhi._

_Meu avô nos fitava seriamente e Oscar se virara para sua mãe e para a minha sorrindo._

_Oscar-Eu já a escolhi. Eu estou apaixonada pela Srta. Nadja Preminger e gostaria que vocês nos permitissem namorar._

_Colette-Oscar querido, eu e sua mãe já sabíamos de tudo. É claro que eu permito que você namore com minha filha._

_Hilda-Filho, eu fico tão feliz por você ter encontrado alguém que ame._

_Albert-Cuide bem dela, eu sei que você é um rapaz bom._

_Minha mãe e Albert o cumprimentavam e afinal minha mãe sempre gostara dele e tia Hilda me abraçava. Nós sorrimos pois a maioria já havia dado seu voto. Nós nos viramos para meu avo. O Duque se levantara seriamente e caminhara ate a janela e eu senti que ele não iria permitir que ficássemos juntos. Eu então me aproximei dele._

_Oscar-Duque?_

_Nadja-Vovô, me escute, eu amo o Oscar, por favor, deixe-nos ficarmos juntos!_

Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem

Eu estou apaixonada por você

Eles tentam me afastar

Mas eles não sabem a verdade

Meu coração está danificado pela veia

Que eu continuo fechando

_Earl-E adiantaria eu negar? Você é igualzinha sua mãe, quando pões algo na cabeça, não há nada que a faça mudar de idéia. Eu vou deixar-los, afinal você é minha neta e eu gosto do Oscar, ele é de uma boa família._

_Nadja-Vovô..._

_Eu lhe abracei e ele parecia meio surpreso, mas me abraçara rapidamente, afinal ele não era de demonstrar sentimentos, depois se virando para Oscar e apertando sua mão._

_Oscar-Obrigado Duque._

_Earl-Parabens Oscar e Nadja. Nos vemos no baile._

_E então ele fora embora. Minha mãe pedira para as empregadas servirem o jantar e nós todos jantamos juntos, conversando. À noite eu e minha mãe ficamos conversando, enquanto eu lhe contava como tudo tinha acontecido._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_Eu e minha mãe então saímos com Albert para a mansão Preminger, que já estava toda arrumada para o baile e eu e minha mãe nos dirigimos para um dos quartos onde estava tia Hilda e... Vovó, Sylvia e Rita._

_Nadja-Pessoal!_

_Eu as abracei feliz._

_Vovo-Ola querida, sua mãe convidara a tropa Dandelion para seu aniversario._

_Eu me separei do abraço e me virei para minha mãe._

_Nadja-Obrigada mamãe._

_Colette-De nada filha._

_Sylvia-O George e os rapazes viram só na hora do baile._

_O quarto em que estávamos tinha uma enorme penteadeira cheia de maquiagens e outros acessórios e em cima de uma poltrona estava uma sacola grande, com um vestido dentro. Hilda e mamãe me levaram ate ele, e me mostraram a sacola._

_Colette-É o seu vestido querida._

_Hilda-Afinal não se faz 15 anos todos os dias. Tenho certeza que o Oscar vai ficar encantado._

_Eu corei, enquanto abria o feixe da sacola e prendia a respiração. Era um vestido branco com a estampa de rosas cor-de-rosa, lindo, com um par de luvas brancas de seda._

_Nadja-Ele é lindo!_

_Colette-A vovó Anna que deu a idéia do tecido._

_Anna-Flores são românticas e representam à juventude querida._

_Eu sorri._

_Nadja-Obrigada gente!_

_Alguém batera na porta e Hilda a abrira._

_Hilda-Ola filho, eu pensei que você fosse vir só mais tarde._

_Oscar entrara no quarto de se arrumar sorrindo, ao cumprimentar sua mãe, a minha e as outras._

_Oscar-Vim rapidamente, tenho alguns compromissos com o Duque._

_Ele então se aproximara de mim, que estava sentada em uma poltrona de frente para a penteadeira. Eu me levantei e ele beijara a minha mão, já que estávamos cercados de gente ali._

_Nadja-Olá Oscar._

_Oscar-Feliz aniversario Nadja._

_Ele então me entregara uma caixinha e eu a peguei, abrindo e sorri. Dentro da caixinha estava um par de brincos de diamantes cor de rosas, pequenos. Eu então o abracei e ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça, com um sorriso gentil._

Você me corta e eu

Continuo sangrando

Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor

Eu continuo sangrando

Eu continuo, continuo sangrando de amor

Continuo sangrando

Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor

Você me corta

_Nadja-Obrigada Oscar, são lindos._

_Oscar-Te vejo de noite Nadja._

_Ele se despedira de nós e saíra, enquanto todas sorriam ao ver meu presente._

_Sylvia-Agora vamos começar a te arrumar Nadja._

_Eu voltei a me sentar na poltrona enquanto todas se mexiam, para me maquiar e pentear meus cabelos. Eu aproveitei e contei tudo para Sylvia, sobre eu e Oscar. Sylvie me maquiava, enquanto minha mãe arrumava meus cabelos. A vovó Anna e tia Hilda conferiam o vestido, enquanto Rita brincava de boneca ali no quarto. Após algum tempo, eu estava pronta, maquiada, penteada e com o novo vestido. Ao me olhar no espelho, sorri. Estava com uma maquiagem leve e meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante, com uma tiara em cima. Eu usava os brincos que havia ganhando e o anel do meu broche sobre as luvas. Todas terminaram de se arrumar e então George, Abel, Kennousuke e Thomas entraram no quarto, elegantes com ternos. Eu quase não os reconheci._

_George-Nadjaaa minha garota, feliz aniversario!_

_Ele e os outros puxaram um coro de feliz aniversario para mim. A noite já havia caído e todos já haviam descido para o salão, com exceção de mim e minha mãe. Nós esperamos dar 19hs para, de mãos dadas, se dirigirmos a escadaria. Lá do alto, dava para ver muita gente, mulheres com seus vestidos bufantes e luvas e os homens com paletós. Reconheci alguns deles, O Duque Harcourt e sua irmã Emma Queensbury e seu marido, Francis estava junto e sorrira para mim, Mary Anne Hamilton, que estava ao lado de Francis, Leonard Cardinale com suas amigas e agora, sua esposa Julieta, Tierry Ristchild, que sorriram para mim, Antonio Fabian, e muitos outros provavelmente conhecidos dos Premingers. O salão estava todo enfeitado, com vários cetins rosa entre as colunas, vários garçons passavam com bandejas de champagne e petiscos e uma orquestra tocava uma musica suave e todos dançavam e conversavam. Meu avo, que estava conversando com um amigo, parara ao nos ver e fizera um sinal para a orquestra dar uma pausa._

_Earl-Gostaria de anunciar a chegada de minha filha Colette Preminger e de minha neta, Srta. Nadja Preminger, que hoje completa 15 anos._

_Todos aplaudiram enquanto nós descíamos as escadas e no final, Oscar e Albert nos esperavam. Albert estendera a mão para minha mãe e os dois se dirigiram para uma parte do salão, enquanto Oscar estendia a sua mãe sorrindo e eu a aceitava, enquanto ele me conduzia para o meio do salão. Todos formavam um circulo ao nosso redor, nos dando espaço._

Tentando o máximo não ouvir

Mas eles falam muito alto

Os seus barulhos irritantes enchem meus ouvidos

Tentam me encher de dúvidas

Embora eu saiba que o objetivo

É evitar que eu me apaixone

_Oscar sussurrando-Voce esta linda Nadja._

_Eu corei, mas sorri. Oscar usava um terno preto e luvas brancas._

_Nadja-Obrigada, você também esta._

_Ele beijara minha mãe e meu avo anunciara:_

_Earl-E agora a valsa da aniversariante com o Sr. Oscar Colorado._

_A orquestra começara a tocar Waltz 5 e nós começamos a valsar, girando pelo salão, enquanto os outros nos elogiavam ao nos observar. Oscar tinha uma mão em minha cintura e a outra segurando minha mão enquanto eu estava com a outra mão em seu ombro. Nós olhávamos um para o outro sorrindo felizes e ele sussurrara:_

_Oscar-Feliz aniversario, de novo..._

_Nadja-Obrigada. Eu te amo Oscar._

_Oscar-Eu também te amo, Nadja._

_Os outros casais começaram a valsar também e Leonard, que valsava com Julieta ao nosso lado, dissera:_

_Leonard-Feliz aniversario, meu botão de rosa._

_Eu ri._

_Nadja-Obrigada, mas eu já disse que não sou seu botão de rosas._

_Julieta-Feliz aniversario Nadja._

_Nadja-Obrigada Julieta._

_Enquanto girávamos pelo salão, encontrei varias outras pessoas, e fiquei feliz ao ver Christian Strand, Harvey Livingston e John Wittard._

_Chris e John-Feliz aniversario Nadja!_

_Harvey-Feliz aniversario Nadja, sua mãe fez questão de nos procurar e mandar um convite. A propósito, vou fazer a matéria do seu aniversario._

_Eu sorri para eles, agradecendo. Eu e Oscar fizemos uma reverencia e então trocamos de par e eu dancei com Harvey, enquanto Oscar dançava com uma outra moça. Pude ver de longe, Kennousuke e Tj Livingston disputando quem iria valsar primeiro com Rita, que ria. Sylvia e Thomas dançavam juntos e eram observados por Antonio, George estava se servindo de alguns doces e Abel valsava com a vovó, que se divertia e havia sido abordada por varias mulheres nobres, encomendando seus chapéus. Minha mãe terminara de valsar com Albert e Oscar valsava com ela. Tia Hilda valsava com o Duque Harcourt. Eu dancei com meu avô, com o George, que era bastante extravagante na pista e com o Abel. Francis, que havia terminado de valsar com Mary Anne, se aproximara de mim, que agora terminara de valsar com Leonard estendera a mão._

Mas nada é melhor que a agitação

Da sensação que vem com seu abraço

E nesse mundo de solidão

Eu vejo o seu rosto

Entretanto, todos ao meu redor

Acham que eu estou ficando louca

Talvez, talvez

_Francis-Me concede essa dança?_

_Eu sorri, fazendo uma reverencia a Leonard e estendendo a mão para Francis. Nós começamos a valsar e me lembrei da primeira vez que dançamos juntos. _

_Francis-O Oscar me parece muito gentil e cuidadoso._

_Eu sorri para ele._

_Nadja-E ele é. Mas e você, como esta?_

_Ele me parecia bem, sorrindo e eu fiquei feliz com isso._

_Francis-Cuidando dos negócios da família, e resolvi sair com a Mary Anne._

_Eu sorri, lembrando que há algum tempo atrás isso me deixaria louca, mas hoje me deixa feliz, vendo que ele seguia em frente e afinal, alem de amigos de infância, ela sempre gostara dele. Nós continuamos a valsar mais um pouco e quando terminamos, ele me dera um beijo delicado na bochecha e fora ate Mary Anne, valsar com a garota. Eu aceitei um doce que um dos garçons oferecera, quando alguém tocara no meu ombro delicadamente e eu me virei, meus olhos se arregalando. Era um rapaz loiro, de paletó preto e uma pequena mascara preta com detalhes vermelhos._

_Nadja sussurrando-Keith, você veio!_

_Eu o abracei com saudades, enquanto ele dava um leve sorriso e retribuía o abraço._

_Keith-Senti saudades._

_Nadja-Eu também._

_Ele estendera a mão para mim e eu aceitei, enquanto dançávamos perto da janela grande._

_Nadja-Como você esta?_

_Keith-Estou bem, viajando de país em país, ajudando as pessoas. Mas e você?_

_Nadja-E-eu estou bem._

Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem

Eu estou apaixonada por você

Eles tentam me afastar

Mas eles não sabem a verdade

Meu coração está danificado pela veia

Que eu continuo fechando

_Ele sorriu._

_Keith-Não precisa ter vergonha ou se preocupar, eu e o Francis já conversamos. _

_Nadja-Ah..._

_Keith-Eu gosto de você Nadja, mas se o Oscar te faz feliz, eu fico feliz com isso. Mas eu vou estar sempre por perto, te protegendo._

_Eu sorri emocionada e o abracei._

_Nadja-Obrigada Keith..._

_Keith-E feliz aniversario Nadja, agora preciso ir._

_Ele beijara minha testa, antes de sumir. Oscar então se aproximara sorrindo e segurara minha mão._

_Oscar-Voce esta bem?_

_Najda-Estou sim, agora tudo está._

_Dois garçons traziam um carrinho ate o centro do salão, onde as pessoas abriam espaço. Em cima do carrinho estava um enorme bolo de varias camadas com uma vela rosa de 15 anos. Um dos garçons me entregara uma faca, enquanto minha mãe, Albert e meu avo ficavam ao meu lado e todos no salão cantavam parabéns. Harvey tirava algumas fotos, enquanto eu cortava o bolo e entregava a primeira fatia a minha mãe e para os mas próximos. Os garçons levaram o bolo para um canto, onde iriam distribuir-lo entre os convidados. Todos no salão após se servirem de bolo, voltavam a dançar e a conversar. Eu e Oscar sorrimos e saímos pela sacada, em direção aos jardins iluminados pela luz da lua e cheios de rosas. Oscar tocara meu brinco sorrindo, antes de me beijar e começarmos a valsar ali no jardim, rindo. Aquele fora um dos meus melhores aniversários. Amanhã eu estava partindo com a Compania Dandelion, mas estava tudo bem. Não importava a distancia de Oscar ou de minha família, estaríamos sempre juntos, eu os amava, ainda nos veríamos. Era um novo dia chegando._

Você me corta e eu

Continuo sangrando

Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor

Eu continuo sangrando

Eu continuo, continuo sangrando de amor

Continuo sangrando

Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor

Você me corta

**Fim**


End file.
